fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Wax Magic
|season=2 |number=7 |image=File:Wax Magic title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 18, 1988 |writer=Carl Binder |director=William Fruet |previous=Master of Disguise |next=Read My Lips }} "Wax Magic" is the seventh episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Ryan gets close to the wife of a jealous wax sculptor while investigating a series of axe murders at a local carnival. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A handkerchief belonging to Louis XVI that gives life to wax statues, but one must kill for the other to live. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Susannah Hoffmann as Marie Chase *Yvan Labelle as Danny *Angelo Rizacos as Aldwin Chase *Trevor Bain as Cop *David Blacker as Boy #1 *Vincent Murray as Boy #2 *Kirk Austensen as Teen Boy *Danielle Kiraly as Teen Girl Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Carl Binder *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Makeup Department *Dennis Curcio - Special Makeup Effects *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Ralph Chiaravalloti - Sound Editor *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Christopher Leech - Boom Operator *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583360/ Wax Magic] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes